1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer battery pack and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a polymer battery pack that improves productivity and reduces the number of parts, thereby reducing manufacturing costs, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer battery pack generally includes a core pack in which a protection circuit member is electrically connected to a bare cell having a pouch type sheath, and a frame in which the core pack is received. The bare cell refers to a lithium polymer battery in which an electrode assembly and a polymer electrolyte are received in a pouch made of cast polypropylene (CPP), aluminum, or nylon (or polyethylene terephthalate (PET). Here, the polymer battery pack or the lithium polymer battery uses a solid or gel electrolyte instead of a liquefied electrolyte.
A battery pack according to the prior art includes a bare cell, a protection circuit member, and a frame in which the bare cell and the protection circuit member are installed.
Conventionally, the bare cell and the protection circuit member are installed together in the frame. Thus, a gap is generated between the bare cell and the protection circuit member. In order to reduce the gap, a hot-melt resin is injected into the gap or an injection-molded holder is inserted into the gap. Accordingly, the number of parts increases and an additional manufacturing process is necessary.
In addition, since the protection circuit member is installed inside the frame, a hole through which a terminal of the protection circuit member is exposed needs to be formed in the frame. Thus, the mold of the frame becomes complex due to the hole, decreasing productivity and increasing manufacturing costs.